


A New Life, A New Journey

by YaoiHeaven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: On the day before college started, Aoba went to the bar with his friend and things got too out of hand with someone he meets at said bar. Aoba later is horrified when he finds out who it was, and has to fix up their relationship and tie up a few loose ends with the person whom he had grown attached to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by a number of works (all of which I don’t remember too well), and off Mink’s route in the game (ya know, where Aoba gets all horny and wants Mink to give him the d in the club). 
> 
> And yes, Allmates do exist in this AU.
> 
> This entire work is self beta’d, so please excuse any mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba goes to the club with Koujaku, gets drunk, and gets fuck by a dude named Mink (ya’ll know who it is).

“Alright, I’ll be there right away.”

Beep.

Aoba puts down his arm and runs all the way to his closet. His friend Koujaku just called to hang out at the private club down the street, and would join him at the club entrance. Quickly shoving on his jacket, he runs to front door, puts on his shoes, and heads out.

The night sky is beautiful, with stars glistening here and there. He practically runs to the bar and sees Koujaku there, waving at him with a huge grin. Aoba waves back, catching up to him. Both went inside after the guards let them in, and they immediately sit down at the bar table.

Out of the corner of his vision, Aoba sees a large figure entering the club. But, he just ignores it, and the bartender passes him a drink. Finishing it in one go, he passes the glass back to the bartender, who in turn returns another to him. Koujaku is chatting idly with another woman. Eventually, someone sits next to Aoba. It was that guy.

As Aoba drinks the next few shots, he watches the guy from the corner of his eye. He looks pretty hot, and has a cockatoo that is perched on his shoulder. His headband seems really out of place, but the rest of his figure was really sexy. After about a dozen or so shots, Aoba starts to feel the affects of the alcohol kick in. 

Oh shit, he overdid it this time.

Aoba’s vision starts to blur, and he feels extremely dizzy. The man from beside him seems to notice, and stared at him. Aoba nearly falls from his stool, but the man catches him just in time.

“Dude, get a hold of yourself.” The man grumbles. Instead, Aoba moves so that they were face to face with each other.

“Hot...” Aoba says, directing his gaze to the man’s. The man raises his eyebrows.

“...What?”

“You’re so hot...” Aoba repeats, feeling his own dick harden.

“...”

Aoba wraps his arms around the man’s neck, giggling. “Haaa....” he breaths out. The man stays still.

“Fuck me.”

That seems to trigger something in the man, and he grabs Aoba’s arms that were hooked loosely around his neck, and takes one arm to drag him out the club. Aoba follows in suit, mind hazy from the alcohol.

They arrive somewhere that Aoba assumes was the man’s house. House? Aoba doesn’t think he should call it that. It looks too shady. But he didn’t care. Aoba is dragged into a bedroom and thrown onto the bed.

Aoba puts up no resistance against him as the man began to strip him of his clothes. Once all the clothing was off, Aoba puts his arms around the man’s neck and pulls it towards his own, giving him a deep, heated kiss. After what felt like hours, Aoba let go.

“Come onnnnn~” Aoba whines, his stiffened cock wanting attention. The man grabs it and pumps it in his hands a few times, before shoving two fingers into Aoba’s mouth.

“Suck.” He demands. Aoba obeys, swirling the fingers around with his tongue, give it three hard sucks before the man pulled his fingers out. He trace the fingers around Aoba’s hole, pushing it in slightly only to pull them back out. With a sharp pump to Aoba’s cock, he pushes his fingers into Aoba’s hole. Aoba gasps in pain.

“Ah-!” The man looks Aoba in the eye.

“Mink. Call me by my name.”

Aoba nods frantically, his voice coming in choked gasps as Mink thrusts his fingers in deep.

“M-Mink, god yes, mph!” Mink brings his lips down to kiss Aoba, his own erection pressed against Aoba’s thighs. Aoba took notice of this and grabbed it, squeezing it. Mink adds another finger into Aoba, pushing them in as far as he could, causing Aoba’s hold on his dick to tighten.

"Haa...I'm ready...just put it in already!" Aoba chokes out. Mink swiftly pulls his fingers out, Aoba's hand moving Mink’s dick towards his own hole. Aoba pushes it in, holding his breath as Mink's dick went in deeper and deeper. Once he is settled in all the way, Aoba lets out his breath, eyes screwed shut. Before Aoba could adjust to the girth, Mink starts to pound into him.

“Ah! Gah, hah, mn!” The sting that runs up his spine is unbearable, and a few tears leak out of his eyes. But he didn’t want it to stop. He let himself relax as much as he could, clutching the bedsheets firmly with his fingers. It didn’t help that he was technically a virgin, either.

Mink seems to realize that Aoba’s in pain, so his thrust slow in speed and he pushes in slowly again. This time, Aoba can feel the drag of his cock inside and let out a moan. Seeing this as a sign of approval, Mink starts to speed up. Aoba wraps his arms around Mink’s neck, holding onto him as Mink thrusts in and out. Then, Mink hits something inside him that makes him see stars.

“Ah! Fuck!” Mink notices Aoba’s reaction and directs his thrusts to that particular area. Aoba moves his hips and they create a rhythm that pleasures both of them. Aoba can feel himself go numb, and can’t think of anything else but Mink.

Aoba unhooks his arms from Mink’s neck and goes instead to clutch at the bedsheets again. He can feel it loosen from under him, but he didn’t care. All he can think about was how fucking good it felt, and how, deep within him, he can feel the urge to cum.

Minks fast breaths quicken as he moves even faster inside of Aoba. Aoba can feel how close he is to cumming, fisting the sheets and tossing his head from side to side, shutting his eyes.

With one more thrust to his prostate, Aoba feels himself unravel in Mink’s arms. Mink keeps thrusting through Aoba’s orgasm, but doesn’t stop thrusting. Aoba can feel himself become really sensitive, so he clamps down insistently on Mink, which brings him to his orgasm. The moment Aoba feels Mink release inside him, he could feel his consciousness fading out and he drops his head onto the pillow, his body relaxing despite what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba wakes up to a mess and goes to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like updating early so yeaaaaaa... Also, I’m making a Cleao smut fic, as well as a Slyao one, so stick around for that.

Aoba wakes up with his head on the pillow. And, it’s painfully sore in his lower body. And...

Oh shit.

Today’s the first day of school.

Aoba quickly turns to look at his coil, letting out a sigh of relief when he sees that he has a good two hours or so. But his heart nearly stops when he realizes that he wasn’t on his own bed, and he can feel someone else shifting against it.

Where exactly is he?

Aoba slowly gets up, and rolls off the bed immediately. Holy shit, who is that? But why exactly was he in this guy’s bed? And that’s when the hazy events from last night came back.

Woah. Wait a sec. No, no, no. He lost his virginity to this guy. That is NOT something to take lightly. It’s better if he leaves now. Yep. Before this guy wakes up. 

The guy apparently had enough consideration to change Aoba back to his original outfit, so all Aoba had left to do was pull on his jacket and leave the room. Here comes the hard part.

The place is unlike any other place he had ever seen. It’s dark, shady, and it seems old. And it’s huge. How the hell is he supposed to get out?

A sudden flapping noise catches his attention and he jumps. It’s...that cockatoo he saw yesterday. And it’s staring right at him. It’s unnerving. He should get the fuck out of here. Yeah.

It takes about five minutes for him to find the exit. It was like a constant maze. Now, time to get home.

Aoba digs Ren out of his bag and starts him up. 

“Hey Ren, can you navigate to our house?”

After fifteen minutes or so (a painful fifteen minutes, from how fucking bad his ass hurt), Aoba finally gets home. It’s the first day and everything, but his ass still hurts like hell. At least the limp isn’t too obvious.

Aoba goes through his contacts and finds Noiz. Noiz was one of his best friends who had skipped a few grades because of his “smartness” (Aoba didn’t know how that could be true, since all Noiz did was eat pizza and play online video games), and had helped Aoba through most of his problems. So, Aoba guesses that the best choice was to call him and ask. On the first ring, Noiz picks up.

“Yo.” Noiz’s monotone voice sounds in his ear.

“Hey, um, do you have any advice on, like, sex?” Hearing himself say that’s sounds really awkward, but he wants to know.

“No advice there, I don’t have any experience in that. Why don’t you ask Koujaku? Lemme guess, you lost your virginity to someone?” Even though Noiz is pretty much emotionless, Aoba can hear the teasing tone in what he’s saying.

“Uh, yeah, that kinda the problem.” The line goes silent after he says that.

“...Was he good?” Aoba wants to smack Noiz in the head for saying that, even though there wouldn’t really be a reaction at all.

“That’s not the point! I lost my virginity to a guy I didn’t even know!” This situation seems even weirder now.

“Hey, I get it. But doesn’t it always happen to drunk people?” Aoba flinches. He hadn’t told Noiz that he was drunk at the time.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aoba mutters. 

“By the way, do you want me to come pick you up today? I’ll be going past your house anyway.” Oh yeah. That’s true.

“Sure. I need to get ready. Bye.” After saying out goodbyes, Aoba went to get ready. Hopefully, his limp won’t be too obvious to Noiz.

Then Koujaku calls him.

“Aoba, are you alright?! Fuck, you scared the living shit out of me yesterday, I almost had a fucking heart attack!”

Aoba laughs weakly. “I’m all right, Koujaku. I just had to go without you, sorry about that. But I need to get ready. I’ll explain later.”

“Okay. Bye then.” And he hangs up.

***

“You know you didn’t have to do that, right?”

“Hey, you sounded like you needed it. I’m just trying to be a good friend.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Noiz hands Aoba a few painkillers as Aoba got into the car. Aoba takes them, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“You know, your supposed to shut off your Allmate at school, right?” Noiz says, casting a glance at Aoba. 

“Oh yeah.” How did Noiz know? Maybe his rabbit cubes had some sort of detection device. Then, shouldn’t they be off too? Aoba shakes his head. Let’s not go there.

Aoba takes out his schedule and reads over it again. One particular name looks strangely familiar, but he ignores it.

Once they got to school, Noiz parks his car and goes with Aoba to first period. They had first, third, seventh, and their lunch period together, and it was nice to have someone he knows in his classes. He had lunch and third period with his best friends - Clear, Noiz, and Koujaku. Which was really nice.

The first two classes pass by in a flash. Just rules and procedures, and a bit about the school and the teachers. Then came third period.

Aoba accidentally gets caught up with asking the teacher questions, and ends up a few minutes late for third period. It’s okay, since it’s the first day and all, and-

That’s what he thinks until he saw who the teacher was.

Aoba can feel his heart dropping, the energy seeping out of him, and his movement stiffens; but he doesn’t stop moving. He knows that the teacher’s eyes are practically glued onto him. The seats were in groups of four. It seems that everyone had saved a seat for him. He sits next to Noiz, who seems to notice Aoba’s odd behavior. 

“Anyway, I’m Mink, but you can call me or Mr. Mink, and I’ll be your arts and crafts teacher for this year...”

The teacher goes back to what he was saying. He was only introducing himself, but Aoba feels extremely nervous, as if he expects him to call him out in front of the whole class.

“Yo. What’s wrong?” Noiz whispers. Aoba shakes his head. It’s fine. Everything is fine. He just needs to assure himself, that’s it.

“...What are you’re thoughts about it, Seragaki?” Aoba would’ve jumped three feet from his chair if if it wasn’t for Noiz poking him in the shoulder. Everyone’s eyes were on him. This was bad.

“I-um, what..?” Aoba asks, the embarrassment nearly melting him.

“What did you think about the idea, Seragaki?” Aoba can hear the his own heart thumping in his ears, and wanted to dig a hole into the ground and stay there. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Mink continues talking. He feels someone elbow his side.

“Hey, you interested?” Aoba nearly chokes on his own spit, earning a few stares from his classmates, and he glares at Noiz.

“Shut the fuck up.” 

***

Once the period is finally over, Aoba can feel the pressure being lifted off him. It’s a good thing that right after third period is lunch.

“...So why were you acting so dazed during third period today?” Noiz asks as they get seated at the lunch table.

“That guy. It’s that guy,” Aoba blurts our, completely ignoring the fact that Koujaku and Clear were next to him.

“Who?” Clear and Koujaku ask at the same time. Noiz’s eyes widen.

“No way.” Aoba would feel proud if the situation wasn’t so bad.

“I need to switch classes or something. I don’t think I can deal with that.” Aoba says, the anxiety building up.

“You can’t switch classes now. You were supposed to, like, a week ago,” Koujaku says.

“Not helping,” Aoba responds.

“Who’s this person anyway?” Clear asks. Aoba covers his face. Shit, he still needed to tell them.

“Uh, I don’t think now is a good time,” Aoba looks around. “How about we meet up at my place tonight?”

Koujaku and Clear nod. And with that, the conversation is over.

***

The rest of the day wasn’t as nerve-wracking. After seventh period, the bell rang to go home. Noiz drives him home and stays with him.

“Granny’s not coming home until late tonight, so Clear and Koujaku can stay over pretty late too,” Aoba says. Noiz nods from beside him, his hands moving inhumanly fast on the keyboard.

The doorbell rings.

Aoba gets up from his seat and opens the door to see Clear there.

“When’s Koujaku coming?” Clear asks.

“He told me he would come later after he comes back from his job,” Aoba replies. After that start to get comfortable, Koujaku arrives. As they’re all seated, Aoba starts to get nervous again.

“So, um...” Shit, he really wasn’t good at this.

“You know our third period teacher, Mr. Mink, right?” After getting nods from both of them, Aoba takes a deep breath.

“Well, I kinda got drunk and forced him to have sex with me.” Aoba covers his mouth with his hands. Shit, he wasn’t supposed to say it like that..!

“Wait, you really got drunk?” Noiz asks. Aoba doesn’t answer.

“So that’s where you were last night! But you had sex with that guy? I don’t like him very much,” Koujaku says. 

“The point is, I lost my virginity to him!” Aoba tells him the exact same thing he had told Noiz.

“Are you okay, Aoba-san?” Clear asks, worried. Aoba nods after hesitating for a bit.

“I mean, it’s not a big deal, but how will I deal with him for the rest of the year?” Aoba asks, tucking his knees under his arms.

“You might as well try and talk with him about it or something. You can’t just ignore something like that,” Koujaku says.

“But I don’t think I can talk to him after that!” Aoba whines.

“I mean, do you like him?” Noiz asks. Aoba freezes. Did he like him? That would be weird, liking your own art teacher.

“I...don’t know,” he finally says. Even after what happened, he knows he doesn’t hate him, but he didn’t want to say he liked him more than he should.

“If you like him, go for him. If you don’t, ignore him, and he’ll probably get the point and ignore you too,” Noiz finishes. Aoba ponders the suggestion for a moment. Did he want Mink to ignore him? No, definitely not. Even if they can’t sort things out, he just wants to know that they’ll never bring up the subject ever. But...he wasn’t ready. Not yet, anyway.

Concluding that Aoba’s silence was of disagreement, Clear speaks up.

“Aoba-san, whatever happens, we’ll always be there for you,” he says. Aoba can feel his chest swelling up.

“Thank you guys. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how similar this is to the Trip/Virus situation in my other fanfics. Well, whatevs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooo sorry I’m not updating as frequently! Also, this part is kinda short, so I hope the next is longer. I want the next one to come out on Sunday, but I’m not sure yet. I’ll update as soon as possible though!

The next morning, Aoba wakes up with a terrible headache. Like, so bad he could barely think straight (not that it was possible, really).

Aoba fishes through his bag and finds the bottle of painkillers Noiz had given him yesterday. The prescription was from the nearby hospital. Why did he have this stuff anyway? Might as well add it to his “Suspicious Things About Noiz” list.

The painkillers dull most of the pain, but there’s still some part of his consciousness that’s rejecting the medicine. It should be able to help him last through the rest of the day, but he slips it into he backpack pocket anyway. It’s strange that he school doesn’t care if you lug medicine or drugs around.

He’d agreed to letting Noiz bring him to and from school. Noiz was coming over in around thirty minutes, so he could just sit around, since he’d finished everything that he needed.

Aoba leans back on the couch and lets out a deep sigh. Granny’s in the hospital, and would be coming home the following month. It was something about her joints becoming too stiff to move, so they had to keep her there to do some tests and give her medication. Which was why he didn’t recieve medicine from her anymore.

After doing nothing in particular for the remaining twenty minutes, Noiz arrives at his house. When they get to school, they arrive at first period first. And then second.

In class, Aoba feels a great urge to use the bathroom. After excusing himself from class, Aoba makes his way to the bathroom.

It was really quiet in the halls during this time, with classes going on. Looking along the walls, Aoba notices something. Or rather, someone.

It’s...Mink! Walking faster so as to avoid his gaze, Aoba quickly ducks into the bathroom, but not before exchanging a glance with him. Ooh fuck...

His urge to use the bathroom had dissipated, and instead he just resorted to letting out breaths to calm himself. It’s fine. But then, the ring of the bell jolted Aoba back to his senses and he quickly left the bathroom, going all the way to his previous class, and making his way to third period.

He sits where he sat the previous day, where Noiz is seated next to him and Clear on his other side. He avoids glancing at Mink, and Noiz clearly notices something is wrong. But, before he can form a sentence, Mink interrupts him.

“Seragaki, see me after class.”

Aoba freezes when he hears that. What? His heart rate increases and he looks to Mink, who starts to write things down again. He can feel a few classmates’ stares at him, but that was the last thing on his mind. Noiz nudges him from his side, which snaps him out of his thoughts. 

After what felt like the shortest hour of his life, the bell rings for lunch. Now, really, no one cares where you are during lunch. So, that made this situation even worse.

Aoba tries to sneak out of the class when the bell rings, but he catches the stare Mink is giving him so he quickly ducks back and pretends that he wasn’t trying to do anything. As Clear, Koujaku, and Noiz pass, they all give him a look of sympathy (well, for Noiz, he didn’t even know if he could call it sympathy), and Aoba takes a seat in front of Mink’s desk.

The silence is kind of bothering him. They continue to stare at each other as if at a loss for words. But then Mink opens his mouth.

“You’re voice. What’s wrong with it.”

Voice? What voice? Aoba almost considers asking him, but keeps his lips tightly closed. But Mink still seems to be waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Aoba says after a moment. Mink continues to stare at him.

“I think we need to talk. About that night.” Aoba flinches. 

“Something in your voice attracted me to you.” 

What? Last he checked, his voice sounded and worked like any other person’s. He didn’t want to remember about that night, but for this sake, he did.

He remembers getting drunk. That’s pretty much all he remembers. 

“I...don’t remember,” Aoba decides. Mink grunts. He’s obviously unsatisfied with the reply. He leans back in his chair.

“Then, tell me what you-”

And the bell rings. 

They both stay frozen for about a minute, but then Aoba quickly gets up and grabs his backpack. On his way to the door, he can feel Mink’s piercing stare on him.

“See you tomorrow, Seragaki.”

Aoba has never felt more anxious in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba receives something from a certain someone, and Granny talks to him about Scrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually planning to update all of my stories at least once every two or three weeks (most likely two, three is just too long), and I’ll be posting new fanfics along the way to make up for the wait.

“I can’t, not after that happened!”

“Come on, we’re gonna be late!”

“I don’t care!” Aoba flips on his bed so that his face is on the pillow and away from Noiz’s piercing green eyes. He sighs. 

“Tae-san’s gonna be angry with you if you don’t get up,” Koujaku says from the side. Aoba grunts and buries his face deeper into the pillow.

“Aoba-san...I think I heard something from Tae-san’s room...” Clear says worriedly. Aoba stiffens. He knows he should never judge Clear’s hearing, and Clear almost never lied. Well, pretty much never lied. Aoba rolls out of his bed as footsteps up the staircase are heard.

“Aoba, are you still in there? School starts in twenty minutes!” That was enough to get Aoba in his feet. Twenty minutes?! That’s about as much time it takes for him to get ready!

After ten minutes of (hurried) preparation, Aoba gets into Noiz’s car with Koujaku and Clear. After another five minutes of (reckless) driving, they made it to class just on time.

When the teacher comes inside, she began her lecture, but Aoba’s mind wanders elsewhere.

How will he deal with Mink later? Can he just excuse himself and say he was sick? But if he did that, Granny would never let him hear the end of it. And, Mink expected to see him today anyway, so there really wasn’t any way out of it.

In Mink’s class, they learned about the history of dreamcatchers and how exactly to make them. The first few steps were easy enough to follow along with, but the last few were difficult. Mink goes around the classroom to help a few students who had trouble with it, and unfortunately, Aoba was one of them. He didn’t call for help like his classmates had though. But, Mink still came over.

“Having trouble?” He asks. Aoba doesn’t answer, and Mink kneels down and brings his hands to pull the thread away from Aoba. His heart skips a beat when their hands brush, and Aoba moves his hands to the side immediately.

“You have to bring the side of the thread and loop it around, then pull the end through the loop and...” Aoba watches slowly as Mink’s fingers knot the beaded thread. The way they move so gracefully, as if he’d been doing this for years. It’s beautiful.

“Make the other two and attach it to the hoop, got it?” Minks stands back up and Aoba flinches.

“Y-yeah. I got it.” Aoba says. The moment Mink leaves, Noiz says, “Looks like someone’s attached,” while snickering behind his hand. Aoba sends him a half-hearted glare and pouts, taking the second piece of thread and pulling the beads through, knotting it the way Mink had shown him. It wasn’t exactly as good as Mink’s, but it was good enough, Aoba decides.

Once the bell rings, Aoba walks to the lunchroom with Noiz, Koujaku, and Clear. Then, they start firing random statements at him,

“Are you okay, Aoba-san? You were completely red back there!”

“Yo, you looked like you were to faint.”

“And you even stared at him for, like, five minutes straight. Half the class was watching you.” At that statement, Aoba’s eyes widen and he yelps.

“Seriously?!” Aoba exclaims. He didn’t recall staring at Mink for nearly that long, but the look from all three of them was confirmation that it was indeed true. Aoba sighs in disbelief and sinks into his chair. Koujaku and Noiz start laughing, and Clear eventually joins in.

“Hey! It’s not funny!” Aoba grumbles. Which makes them laugh even harder.

They quiet down when they get scolded by a passing lunch lady. Aoba glares at them and pouts. Eventually, they all go back to eating lunch and soon after that, they go to fourth period.

During fifth period, a messenger from another teacher’s class gives Aoba’s fifth period teacher an envelope, and his teacher reads off of the envelope.

“Aoba Seragaki.” He can feel everyone's eyes on him and he whips his head to face the teacher.

“This is yours,” she says, walking over and handing it to Aoba, “it’s from Mr. Mink.”

Aoba curiously takes the envelope and observes it for a moment. On it is “Aoba Seragaki” written in Mink’s neat cursive, and it was a small envelope, about the size of his hand. What would he need that is small enough to fit in that envelope? Aoba slips it into his backpack and goes back to work, trying not to think too hard about it.

Once schools ends and Noiz drops him off at his house, Aoba runs into his bedroom and drops his backpack. He goes back downstairs to eat something, and then goes back up shortly after. At which point he remembers the envelope he had been given.

Aoba goes to his backpack and takes out the envelope. It was slightly crumpled from the way he had put it in, but it was still in good condition. He opens the envelope, and takes out a slip of paper that was folded in half. He unfolded it and then he stops breathing.

On the slip of paper is a time, a date, and the address of the nearby coffee shop.

Aoba rereads the paper a few times, heart beating so loud he can hear it in his ears. When he finally processes what it says, Aoba grabs his phone and sends a picture to his group chat with Koujaku, Noiz, and Clear. He gets a reply almost instantly.

“Hey, was that in the envelope you got today during fifth period?” It was from Koujaku. Yeah, Koujaku is in his fifth period class.

“Yeah,” Aoba texts back. Then, Noiz sends a message.

“Wdym? What happened?” 

“Aoba got a letter in fifth period from a messenger from some other class, and apparently that paper was what was inside of it.” Koujaku answers.

“What will you do?” It’s Clear this time. Aoba hesitates before replying.

“What do you think I should do?”

“I say go there at that time.” That was expected from Koujaku.

“Do what you want,” Noiz texts.

“I don’t know. Don’t you think it might be kinda dangerous?” Clear says.

“Wait, hold on. I haven’t told you who sent me the letter yet,” Aoba responds, “it was Mr. Mink.”

There is a few moments of no response.

“Mink? The same guy who...” Clear trails off and Aoba answers with a “yes”.

“You should probably go then,” both Koujaku and Noiz says. However, Clear’s still unsure.

“I don’t know, what if he...” Aoba knows what Clear is thinking, and he isn’t quite sure of what to do himself. He’ll give himself a day or two to think about it, since the date written on the paper was on Sunday of this weekend.

“I’ll think about it,” Aoba puts his phone away after he makes that statement.

Once he finishes homework, Granny comes home, and they have dinner. But Granny realizes something is wrong.

“Aoba, you didn’t look like yourself ever since you started school. Did something happen?” She asks. Aoba shakes his head and instead starts to eat, casting his gaze downwards. Granny sighs.

“I’ve been with you pretty much your entire life. I know when your feeling down or when your not acting like yourself. Now tell me - what’s wrong?”

Aoba takes a deep breath. He knows he shouldn’t deny his grandmother, ever. He didn’t want to have her worry so much. But... she might worry about him more if he didn’t tell her.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll ask Koujaku. I know you tell him anything.” Aoba freezes. He definitely did not want to worry Granny to an extent that she would ask Koujaku. And who knows what sort of messed up things Koujaku might say? Aoba decides he might as well tell her.

“Well...uh... the day before school started, you know how I went out with Koujaku?” Granny furrows her eyebrows and nods.

“Well, we went to the club down the street,” Aoba says. Granny raised one eyebrow, motioning for Aoba to continue.

“And, I got drunk.”

“Don’t tell me you lost your virginity to your best friend.” She says. Aoba winces. Honestly, it would have been better if he had, but that wasn’t it.

“Uh, no. I somehow seduced a guy into taking my virginity?” It wasn’t supposed to sound like a question, but it comes out as one. Aoba expects Granny to get mad or something, but all she does is put her hands together and sigh.

“You didn’t know this guy?” Aoba nods in confirmation. “And you ‘seduced’ this guy into bedding you?” Aoba’s a little slower to answer, but still nods. 

“Did you feel... strange at all when you seduced him?” She asks. Come to think of it, Aoba felt like he was being forced to talk; like the words were being forced out of his mouth. And maybe it was because he was drunk, but he had never gotten drunk before he didn’t know.

“I felt like my mouth was moving on it’s own... like someone was forcing my words out,” Aoba confesses. Granny tightens her hands and moves them under her chin.

“Scrap, huh...” she mutters. Aoba stays silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond. 

“Aoba, I’ll tell you this, but you’ll promise not to freak out, okay?” Aoba nods and folds his hand together underneath the table.

“You were born to be able to control people with your voice,” she starts, “but you only do so when you really mean it. Just like that time. That power is referred to as Scrap, and I studied it back when I was younger. However, that power... it can destroy people’s minds, force them to become your slaves, make them turn into your puppets... when I found out about that piece of information, I never went back to the lab where I studied it ever again, even when they begged me to stay.”

“But the power isn’t all bad. If you have the willpower to be able to, you can turn them into someone better, a better person, perhaps.” 

Aoba listens to her words with bated breath, trying to process everything she was saying. Was it even possible for a human to have that kind of power? 

“...and that’s probably why he agreed with it in the first place,” she finishes. Aoba feels overwhelmed by all the information.

“So, did I do something wrong?” Aoba asks.

“In a sense, it was wrong to even go there in the first place, but the results were far better than if you wound up in several other situations,” she says, “Just don’t beat yourself up about it, it’s bound to happen eventually.”

What was bound to happen? Him using Scrap, or him losing his virginity? Maybe it was both.

“Anyway! Go to sleep, you’ll need it. You’ve heard enough from me for a day.” She stands up and starts to pick up the dishes.

“Ah, but I need to help you clean-!”

“What’d I say! You need rest, now,” Granny says firmly. Aoba tries to protest, but he stops himself. He was pretty sleepy, come to think of it, and he’s heard enough for a day.

Aoba goes back upstairs and takes a quick shower, before getting into bed. He checks his phone one last time for any messages he may have gotten, and once he saw that it’s just agreement to his last text, puts it away and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this story, Aoba was born in a lab, but lived a pretty normal life with pretty normal friends, if that makes sense. And Toue has nothing to do with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba makes a decision. That decision leads to something, and that something brings on _another_ thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that I updated this so late! It’s just, my grandparents had left, so I have to take care of myself and my brother, plus the mountain of homework I have when I come home! This fic will probably be longer than I anticipated, so I have to deal with my own patience too.

Aoba tosses around in bed. It’s Saturday night and he still hadn’t decided whether he wanted to go or not! Tomorrow’s the day....

The school day after he received the letter, things went smoothly. No disturbances, only questions from his friends. But he still doesn’t know if he wants to go or not. It’s not like he didn’t want to go, but it’s more like a battle of nerves.

Aoba picks up his phone and lifts his head up from the pillow. It was almost midnight-he had to decide. Aoba flops over and stays like that for a straight five minutes before lifting his head up in determination. Yeah. He would go. Nothing bad would happen. Right?

The next morning, Aoba sleeps all the way until noon after pondering the meeting for nearly three hours, and comes up with the decision that he will go. The note said to be there by 1:30 pm, so Aoba decides to just start preparing. But before that, he needs to answer to the nearly one hundred texts his friends had spammed him with.

He tells them that he would be going, and after getting that out of the way, he begins preparing. As time passes by, he watches the clock with (sort of) unblinking eyes, and when it hits 1pm, he leaves the house.

The coffee shop isn't far from his house, but he figures he might as well just go early. He arrives right on time because of traffic, and he's extremely glad he went early.

Aoba can see the same tall figure as he got closer and closer, and almost freezes when he sees who it is.

Obviously it's Mink, but he looks so _different_. He seemed to approach a more native look, with his hair braided with little feathers. Even his outfit had changed. It's so different from the way he looked back at school, and what's even more nerve-wracking is that Mink's staring right at him.

When he arrives so that he’s about three feet or so away from Mink, he calls out to him.

“Mr. Mink.” Mink’s gaze doesn’t move from him. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Seragaki,” he says with an even tone, “I have a few things I would like to talk about.” This didn’t help Aoba’s nerves at all.

“...Okay.”

And then not even five minutes later, they were sitting at a table in the coffee shop, coffee cups in their hands. Mink puts his coffee back on the table and folds his hands together.

“You’re doing fairly well in class.” The statement confuses Aoba. What? That’s the reason they are here?

“Uh, thank you,” Aoba says uncertainly. _Well, shouldn’t it be a good thing?_ Aoba thought to himself. But... he felt like there was a strange tension and he didn’t like it.

“So, I assume you believe that that’s not the reason I called you here, correct?” Mink asks. Aoba nods.

“Have you found out anything about your voice?” Mink gets straight to the point. Aoba rubs his hands together.

“Well, I did ask Granny, but I still don’t get it all that much myself,” Aoba says. He tells Mink everything he can to the best of his ability, and Mink is as unresponsive as ever as he listens. After his explanation, Mink stands up.

“Let’s go.” Aoba looks up at Mink in surprise. Already? They haven’t even finished their coffee yet!

“Already?” Mink nods and Aoba quickly gets up, coffee cup in hand. Mink grabs his own and they both head out.

“What’s wrong?” Aoba follows Mink as they make their way to the parking lot.

“I’ll bring you home. I know enough now,” is his short answer.

They were both silent the entire ride home, and Aoba thanks him as he leaves the car.

The next few days, they exchanged no other words, and Mink had also changed back to his same appearance. Which didn’t sit well with Aoba. Not the outfit change really, but more of their lack of conversation.

The first day, Aoba thinks that Mink was just thinking about what he had told him the previous day.

The second day, Aoba didn’t really mind too much either, but when the school day ends, he starts to get confused.

The next few days, he starts to get anxious. Like, it could just be was busy?

And then, a week after his “date,” Aoba thinks he will take matters into his own hands. He makes the decision to ask Mink himself.

After class the day after, Aoba waits until the whole class leaves the room, and walks up to Mink’s desk. He hadn’t really planned out how exactly how he would ask, but it was already too late.

“Mr. Mink.” Mink looks up from his paperwork and stares at Aoba.

“Yes, Mr. Seragaki?” He asks. Aoba takes a deep breath.

“...Is there something wrong..?” He asks. Mink raises an eyebrow.

“What makes you think that?” Aoba fidgets a little.

“Well... um... you’re unusually distant,” Aoba says slowly. Mink leans back in his seat and sighs.

“No need to worry about it. I don’t need anything more from you.” Mink’s answer takes him aback. But it also kind of irritates him. Don’t need anything more from him? So he was using him all along? And to think... he was actually kinda falling for this guy, despite what he did to him!

But beyond that, he even feels sadness. That Mink probably didn’t care about him. He didn’t really expect him too, though.

“What do you mean..?” Aoba asks. Mink rubs his forehead.

“You’re a stubborn one, you know,” he sighs, “How about another day? You might not want to miss lunch.” Aoba firmly shakes his head.

“I don’t mind. I wanna know,” he says flatly. Mink stares at him.

“If I interact with you too much, I’ll likely hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you again,” Mink answers slowly. Aoba doesn’t really understand though. That’s when it hits him. Could he mean... that night... Aoba looks Mink in the eye.

“I’m not scared. You don’t have to worry,” Aoba insists. Mink shakes his head.

“That’s not the issue. Sometimes... I can’t hold myself back.” Aoba bites his lip when he heard Mink say that.

“I... don’t mind,” he says again, this time more hesitantly, and looks down. He doesn’t hear any response from Mink so he looks up at him, and to Aoba’s surprise, Mink is... smiling. A light, faint smile.

“Is that so?” Mink says. Aoba pauses. What? He nods, and Mink stand up from his seat.

Aoba watches Mink walk around the table and go closer and closer to him. Aoba’s heart starts to beat faster. What is he doing?!

Aoba can feel everything happening in slow motion. His chin being lifted up. His eyes widening as he feels something touch his lips. Then, the feeling of something slipping into his mouth, and the faint taste of cinnamon. And then that feeling leaving, almost as fast as it had come.

“Was that okay?” Mink asks. Aoba stares at him and opens and closes his mouth, unable to form a complete sentence.

“I-I, um- you!” Mink’s smile seems to grow ever so slightly, and Aoba grows even redder.

“Was it?” Mink doesn’t drop the question. Aoba looks to the floor.

“I- yeah, that’s okay,” he says quietly.

“Okay.” Mink leans back and leaves Aoba some space. Aoba licks his lips instinctively. What had happened had really overwhelmed him. Then the shrill sound of the bell ringing breaks into the atmosphere.

“Bye, I guess,” Aoba says. Mink nods, but before Aoba leaves, he plants a kiss on his forehead.

“Later.” 

Aoba (once again) couldn’t stop the warm feeling in his stomach.


End file.
